


it's my favorite part

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Mutual Pining, also a bottom, long term pining, matts a little shit, thats all I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: Matt goes as far as to turn his head, his nose almost brushing Foggy’s cheek. He breathes in deeply, taking in the vague traces of Foggy’s cologne. It’s as much as he can allow himself to have.He’s starting to turn his head back when Foggy’s hand raises and he gently presses his fingertips to Matt’s jaw.“Matty,” Foggy whispers, and it’s then that Matt realizes just how fast Foggy’s heart is beating, realizes that his own is thrumming just as hard. Matt blinks a few times, his lips parting in surprise. Foggy swallows, and suddenly his face is right there. Their lips are nearly touching, all it would take is the slightest of shifts.





	it's my favorite part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhamartia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/gifts).

> ive literally watched an episode and a half of daredevil but ollie wrote me something and ive decided writing each other fic is going to be our version of passionate love letters. 
> 
> i adore you, enjoy!

“What are you reading?” Foggy drops a hand onto Matt’s shoulder, leaning down to peer at the pages of braille in front of him. Matt starts a little, having been so engrossed in his book he hadn’t even noticed Foggy coming up behind him. 

“Learn braille and find out,” Matt turns his head so Foggy can see his grin, and feels a little satisfaction at how Foggy’s heart speeds up. 

So, here’s the thing. 

Matt has been in love with Foggy since about two days after meeting him. He’s not entirely sure when Foggy fell, but Matt knows for a goddamn fact that he has. 

So, they are two people utterly enamoured with each other, who  _ live _ together, but refuse to acknowledge it. Matt isn’t sure if it’s because they’re both too stubborn to make the first move, or if Foggy is just so oblivious he hasn’t realized Matt shares his feelings. 

What he is sure of, is that Foggy’s heart hammers when Matt smiles, his breathing stutters when Matt touches him, and Matt is sure if he could see Foggy’s face he’d be blushing when Matt walks around their tiny shared apartment in just a towel and dripping wet, having ‘forgotten’ his clothes again. 

Matt might have a thing for how affected Foggy gets by these things he does. 

“You’re such an ass,” Foggy says, and starts to pull his hand away, which Matt is having  _ none _ of. He reaches up, grabbing Foggy’s hand before it gets more than an inch away, and turns more, tugging Foggy closer. 

“Wait, I do actually want to tell you about this,” Matt says, and Foggy groans quietly, faking annoyance. 

“Matty, come on I have  _ things  _ to do. I don’t have time to listen to you tell me every little detail about your newest obsession.” Matt’s cheeks warm, as they always do when Foggy calls him  _ Matty _ . 

“Liar,” Matt scoffs, ducking his head to hide how red his face must be. He releases Foggy’s fingers, shifting back around to his book. “Fine, go do your things, traitor.” 

“Awe, Matty, don’t be like that,” Foggy says, and Matt takes a moment to say a prayer. He has been lucky so far, and usually manages to hide just how much he loves it when Foggy calls him that, but by the tone of Foggy’s voice, Matt knows he has finally figured it out. “Tell me about the book.” 

Matt purses his lips. As much as he adores making Foggy blush, it’s different when he’s the one getting all affected. 

But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want Foggy sitting next to him, listening intently to Matt’s explanation of the novel, idly knocking their feet together, and getting all flustered when Matt is overly excited about a part of the book. 

Matt really, really enjoys getting Foggy flustered. 

“Did you remember to get dinner?” Matt asks, leaning his head on one hand and definitely not schooling his features into a pout. Well, maybe a little. Matt likes making Foggy squirm. 

“Matt,” Foggy whines, collapsing into the chair next to him. “Tell me about the book before I die from the suspense.”

“Fine, okay.” Matt tugs a leg up, wrapping an arm around it and leaning forward a little. “You did remember dinner, though, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Foggy says, and Matt arches an eyebrow. Even without his superpowers, Matt would be able to tell when Foggy was lying. 

“I’ll call the Thai place, you go get the blankets. There’s so much lore for this one, it’ll take a while to explain it all.” 

Matt places a call for their usual order while Foggy drags every blanket in their apartment to the couch and piled them on top of Matt, who makes an obscene noise of pleasure before proceeding to spend the next four hours telling Foggy every single detail about the novel that had captured his attention for the afternoon. They then turn on some horrible TV show they are both entirely too invested in, and settle in.

Or, at least, Foggy settles in. Matt uses the opportunity to casually scoot closer, until he’s pressed against Foggy from knee to shoulder, leaning on him and laughing in his ear. 

Matt’s not entirely sure why he does this, if he’s honest. Maybe it’s revenge at Foggy for not having made a move. As much as he enjoys being so close to Foggy, it makes everything go fuzzy around the edges, his chest feels fuller and his breathing easier, like every problem in his life can be solved if he just keeps sitting next to Foggy. It’s too nice, too tempting. Foggy’s face is  _ right there _ , and every second he has to resist the urge to reach up and trace the slope of Foggy’s nose, the curve of his cheekbones, his plush lips…

Matt wants to kiss Foggy. He wants to press his hands against Foggy’s chest and feel his heartbeat, wants Foggy’s hands on his hips, tugging him closer. 

Sitting like this is dangerous, because it reminds him he can. If Matt kissed Foggy right now, he would get everything he’s ever wanted. It’s all right there, all he has to do is turn his head and tilt forwards. Hell, he could just say the words  _ kiss me _ and Foggy would probably do it.

Fuck, he  _ wants _ to. 

Matt goes as far as to turn his head, his nose almost brushing Foggy’s cheek. He breathes in deeply, taking in the vague traces of Foggy’s cologne. It’s as much as he can allow himself to have. 

He’s starting to turn his head back when Foggy’s hand raises and he gently presses his fingertips to Matt’s jaw.

“Matty,” Foggy whispers, and it’s then that Matt realizes just how fast Foggy’s heart is beating, realizes that his own is thrumming just as hard. Matt blinks a few times, his lips parting in surprise. Foggy swallows, and suddenly his face is  _ right there _ . Their lips are nearly touching, all it would take is the slightest of shifts. 

“Kiss me,” Matt’s mouth moves of its own accord, murmuring the treacherous words reverently, like a prayer. He’s stunned, utterly flabbergasted that his body would betray him like this, but then Foggy’s fingertips press harder and his lips are on Matt’s and  _ oh. _

Oh. 

That’s why. 

Matt tilts his chin, and hesitantly reaches up to press his hand over Foggy’s heart the way he’s been dreaming about for years. Foggy’s hand cups his cheek, and his tongue slides against Matt’s, drawing a desperate noise out of Matt’s throat. He pushes the blankets away and pulls Foggy’s hand to his hip, then lets him tug Matt onto his lap, Matt’s knees bracketing Foggy’s waist. 

Matt is so focused on the way Foggy’s lips feel against his, how their chests press together, it draws a startled moan out of him when Foggy slides a warm hand under his shirt to rub across the delicate skin at the small of his back. 

“Matt,” Foggy’s lips murmur against Matt’s, and he pushes Matt’s shirt a little farther up. Matt gets the message, and pulls away just long enough to rip it off, then leans back in. Foggy’s hands slide up, up, tracing across the planes of his stomach and chest, taking a moment to brush over a long scar across his ribs he got in college, then just barely against Matt’s nipple, sending heat licking up Matt’s spine and a breathy moan from his lips. 

Foggy does it again, this time with purpose, and Matt squirms in his lap, keening. 

“Fuck,” Foggy whispers, then brings his mouth to Matt’s chest. Things get a little hazy, Matt loses himself for a bit in the pleasure of Foggy’s mouth drawing across his skin, doubtlessly leaving bruises Matt won't be able to cover. Matt’s fingers twist helplessly in Foggy’s hair, his hips jumping. Matt snakes a hand between them, sloppily tugging at Foggy’s belt buckle. 

“Christ, why didn’t you change before we sat down,” Matt complains, reluctantly releasing Foggy’s hair so he could use both hands to undo Foggy’s belt and begins to push at his zipper before pausing. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck yeah,” Foggy tugs at the waistband of Matt’s sweats. “Extremely, please continue.” Matt leans back a bit and tilts his head to the side as he slowly pulls Foggy’s zipper down. 

“With pleasure,” he teases, lips tugging into a grin. Foggy’s hands shift down to Matt’s thighs, legs flexing for a moment before he shoves off of the couch, Matt in his arms. A surprised noise falls from Matt’s lips that quickly morphs into a moan when Foggy’s lips return to his neck as he carries Matt to Matt’s bedroom. 

Foggy drops him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and sliding their lips together, drawing desperate noises from Matt’s mouth. Matt yanks at Foggy’s shirt, pulling at it until Foggy takes it off and Matt can run his hands over the smooth skin below. Matt lifts his hips so Foggy can pull his sweats off, and kicks his feet lightly from their place hanging off of the bed to get them off. 

“Shit,” Foggy mutters, and pulls away, his feet carrying him across the room. 

“Foggy?” Matt asks, reaching out as Foggy  _ walks away _ . He sits up, a worried look taking over his face. 

“Just getting the light,” Foggy tells him as he flips the switch Matt hasn’t ever touched. “I want to be able to see you.” Matt’s cheeks heat, the flush spreading like spilled ink down his neck and chest. Matt presses a hand to Foggy’s stomach once he is back in front of Matt, and slowly drags it down, taking Foggy’s slacks and briefs with it, then gets on his knees because if he’s going to finally do this he might as well check all the boxes on his list of things he’s always wanted to do to Foggy. 

Foggy voices his appreciation and then, once Matt has  _ thoroughly  _ checked the box, proceeds to eat him out for an hour then fuck him within an inch of his life. 

Matt considers for a moment that Foggy might be checking some boxes too, but he’s a bit too distracted to  think about anything but how fucking talented Foggy is with his tongue.

Later, when Foggy is breathing softly in his ear, and Matt is sore in all the right places, Matt quietly says the words he’s been thinking for almost ten years. 

“I love you,” Matt whispers. 

“I love you too, Matty,” Foggy murmurs back, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. 

Matt has never been happier, letting the quiet pitter patter of the rain and Foggy’s tight embrace lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
